Black Rose
by WinnieStar
Summary: Scorpius glared into the mirror. He hated the boy who was reflected there. Why did he have to be so stupid? Why did he have to be so horrible?Why did he make that girl chase him around only to end up getting hurt? Besides... he so preferred blondes...
1. To the end

Okay. Okay, breathe. Just breathe, Rose, breathe.

Rose Weasley took a deep breath and picked up her quill, then stared down at the paper on the desk in front of her.

_O.W.L Examination - Theory of Charms _

Rose turned over the first page and stared at the text, trying to make it sink in, but it just wouldn't. The scratching of the quills around her was like thunder.

_1)The charm "incendio" is used to conjure what? _

Rose nibbled the top of her quill, then wrote in her sleek writing, "fire". Then it sunk in, that this exam was easy, and Rose began to write.

An hour and a half later, and Rose was laid back on the grass by the black lake with her closest, and favourite cousin, Albus. He was twirling his wand round like a baton in his fingers.

"Did you get question seventeen, Rosie?" he asked, absently. His wand fell from his fingers and he sighed, retrieving it from the grass.

"Can't remember," said Rose quietly, the pretty clouds above her were distracting her. They were swimming about in the blue sky. They were so pretty…

Then, without warning, her little cousin, Lily, landed on her from somewhere to her left. Her red hair was a state, with twigs and bits of leaves in it.

"JAMES!" She wailed, pushing herself up of Rose and lunging forward at her brother. "I HATE YOU!"

James was cackling away, like some kind of mad man. Lily aimed a punch at James' jaw, but he pulled back and her fist brushed thin air. She aimed another punch, this time, at his stomach. James swore, then grabbed Lily by her hair, tugging as hard as he could until a clump of fiery hair came away.

"YOU ARSE HOLE!" She screamed, kicking hard at James' crotch. James let go of her hair and fell back onto the grass.

"Aw man. God. Lils… didn't it ever occur I might want to have kids one day?" He moaned, rolling around on his back.

"With WHO? Josie, Megan… or would it be Annie? Which one would you choose… lets not forget Xena, or Brooke either!" Retorted Lily, counting off each one of James' recent girlfriends on her fingers.

James got up and glared at his sister, before going and sitting next to Albus.

"What was that all about?" Al asked, shaking his head as Lily stormed off, presumably to find away of growing back her hair.

"I caught her snogging some Ravenclaw behind these bushes, so I decided to put on the invisibility cloak and push her over into the bushes… but of course she knew it was me, so…" He grinned "It was worth a kick in the balls, the look on that boy's face! Priceless,".

James was never one to appreciate other peoples' privacy. Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"Sounds like you've had fun," said Albus sarcastically, flipping his wand in the air and catching it again.

James laughed tactlessly.

"Yeah, I have," He smiled as he lay back next to his brother, running a hand through his dark red hair.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Rose sat up and squinted at her two cousins, then before she could speak, there was a little cough from behind them, the kind that made Rose's blood boil, it was the cough of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius!" Smiled Albus at his fellow Slytherin, and best friend.

"Hey, Al," Came Scorpius' reply. Rose's blood was burning through her veins.

Ever since he first spoke to her, she had hated him. He was so full of himself, so stuck up. So… Malfoy! Rose looked round at the blond-haired Slytherin, his pale skin was white as a sheet in the sun. Malfoy had a way of acting as though he was royalty around anyone, so he ignored her. The two boys were now well and truly involved in a deep and very important (apparently) conversation about quidditch. James, the one that didn't achieve as much, wasn't involved in quidditch. He was apparently trying to pull a worm from the grass. Rose rolled her eyes and turned onto her side, opening a copy of Hogwarts: a history (revised edition).

_The second wizarding war - 17__th__ June 1996 - 2 May 1998_

_The second wizarding war was officially announced by the ministry of magic on th-_

_The book disappeared from under Rose's nose, frowning, she spun round and saw Malfoy, holding her book, reading. He raised a white eyebrow. _

"_This book is… complete…" He laughed spitefully "shit," _

_He tossed the book back at Rose, and it fell on it's side, pages collapsing as it landed. Rose grabbed her book and stared at the creased pages. Tears welled in her eyes, but she didn't want to seem stupid… but it had been such a beautiful book. She wanted to tear Malfoy's eyes out. Cause him as much pain as she could. Sniffing, Rose got to her feet and walked off, before she did something unforgivable. Her wand felt hot in her pocket._

_The only thing Rose could hear was Scorpius' gloating laugh, mixed with Albus' sniggering. He was so mature it hurt._

"_Rose? Rosie?" came James Potter's voice. _

_Rose continued walking, tucking her book under her robes. _

"_Rose, slow down," moaned James from behind her. _

_Rose turned to face her cousin and looked into his face. It was amazing how similar his looks were to her own, they had the same face, almost, and the same eyes. They could pass for brother and sister let alone cousin._

"_What do you want?" sighed Rose. She wasn't in the mood for James' annoying antics, jumping all over the place and tripping up first years whilst wearing the invisibility cloak. Uncle Harry shouldn't of given him it._

"_Same as you," shrugged James whilst shoving his hands in his pockets._

_Rose thought it over, there were a lot of things she wanted. A new cauldron, Zander Rickworth's new book, a sparkly headband. She couldn't imagine James wanting any of those things. Yet, there was one thing she wanted more than anything._

"_Malfoy dead?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. _

"_You're a Ravenclaw for a reason," smirked James. "But yeah, something like that," He continued, his smirk fading._

_Rose studied James' face. It was hard to tell what he was thinking at the best of times, he never gave away anything with his body language, unlike Rose who was an open book, easy to read. There was nothing that Rose could tell about his face other than that he was thinking about something. _

"_Why do you care about Malfoy?" she quizzed, raising her eyebrow higher and tilting her head in a questioning way._

"_He gives you shit and he's changed my brother," He said simply, his mouth setting into a thin line._

_Rose looked sympathetically at James. As much as he was an idiot, he did have a point. _

_Albus and Rose had been best friends as long as she could remember. As children they had played together and raced each other on toy brooms, they were always together They were inseparable. Even now, as sixteen year olds, they were best friends. Nobody could come between them. Nobody, perhaps, except Scorpius Malfoy. Five years ago Albus potter shared a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Scorpius Malfoy, and decided he would quite like to be in Slytherin. Within a few hours he was in the Slytherin dungeons, in a cosy bed with green hangings and covers. Ever since then he had changed. He had been more full of himself, so sure he was always right. It was as if the more time you spent with Malfoy, the more you acted like him._

"_That was the first time he's spoken to me this year. But he's changed Al, definitely," Sighed Rose. The truth hurt._

_James nodded._

"_Yeah. Little Al's all grown up," He said, a little bit of a grin playing on his lips. _

_Rose laughed in spite of herself, Albus was two days younger than she. _

"_So do you want to go and find Lily, maybe I could wear the invisibility cloak, and scribble on her bald patch…" He smiled darkly, his eyes sparkling in an odd way._

_Rose shoved him playfully, grinning slightly at the image of Lily sitting in her dorm trying to grow her hair back. It would grow back in the night. It always happened when Hugo pulled our her hair when they were fighting. _

"_You're so horrible!" giggled Rose, giving her cousin a stupid grin._

_James shrugged, smiling too._

"_What can I say? I grew up being babysat by George Weasley." _


	2. Getting what you deserve

"Shut up, James,"

"No way. Baldy,"

"Shut up."

Rose Weasley was sat on a bench in the Transfiguration courtyard, watching her two cousins play gobstones, whilst arguing loudly, and in an undignified manner.

Lily Potter was loud and outgoing, a girl who nobody crossed. She was fiery, like her hair. Rose compared her with the little girl who had been terrified and shy on her first day at Hogwarts. She wondered how four years could change someone so much. Then she thought of Albus.

"Yes! In your face, baldy!" Yelled James, jumping to his feet, hugging Rose.

Rose shoved her cousin off, laughing slightly as he paraded around the courtyard singing that he had beaten baldy. On the other hand, Lily sat on the ground staring at the gobstones and scowling.

"Head up, Lils, he probably cheated," laughed Rose, eyeing James with distaste as he lifted his shirt over his head, still yelling.

Lily gazed up at her big cousin and blinked a few times before nodding in agreement. Then, with a smile creeping onto her lips, she jumped up and begun to chase James. Rose smiled over at her cousins. How they could be fighting one minute, then laughing and acting like idiots together the next, she didn't know. It must be the Weasley in them, thought Rose.

The late afternoon sun was low in the sky, over behind the hills that parted and gave way to a long river. The Transfiguration courtyard glowed orange in the late sunlight. It was almost time for dinner.

As a Ravenclaw, Rose was separated from the rest of her family. James and Lily were Gryffindors, Hugo was in Hufflepuff and Albus was in Slytherin. Louis was in Ravenclaw with Rose, as was Dominique but Louis was a seventh year and Dominique a second. The last two of the Weasley clan were Roxanne and Fred. They were also in Gryffindor. Rose marvelled over how large her family were, the Weasleys were known for that.

"Lily! Come to the Ravenclaw tower and wait for me to put my books on my bed?" Called Rose, getting up gracefully from the bench, sweeping her long red locks behind her ear.

Lily looked over at Rose and nodded, leaving James stranded.

"I'm going to go look for Al…" he mumbled, his voice trailing off.

Lily and Rose set of for the Ravenclaw tower, it was a hot day, and the two girls weren't wearing their stuffy school robes, instead, they were kitted out in white blouses and grey skirts, complete with their house ties. On Rose's tie, there was a prefect badge pinned loosely. She'd always been so embarrassed of being a prefect. It just drew more attention to her, and attention was the enemy. Lily's tie was loose, and her blouse was buttoned low. Rose rolled her eyes at her fourteen year old cousin.

The Ravenclaw tower wasn't far from the Transfiguration courtyard, but just as the two girls reached the second floor corridor, several Gryffindor fourth year girls bustled up to them.

"Hey, Lils," Said one of them, who had blond hair and a stupid smile.

"Hey, Jasmine," Grinned Lily.

The girl who was called Jasmine appeared to be the leader of the flock of girls. She turned and looked at all her friends and shot them a meaningful look.

"Coming to the great hall, or are you busy?" asked Jasmine, running a hand through her golden hair.

Lily looked from Jasmine to Rose, then nodded.

"See you, Rosie," waved Lily, and she walked off with the rest of her friends, gossiping crazily. Rose didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Lily was strange sometimes.

With a long sigh, Rose started to walk along the corridor, which was deserted apart from a lost looking first year. It was just Rose's luck to run straight into Scorpius Malfoy.

He looked at Rose with such an icy glare that Rose felt a shiver run up her spine, he was so beautiful, but so horrible. Rose concealed the anger inside her with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Malfoy," She said, trying to sound confident, but she remembered the ruined book in her satchel and felt like destroying him again.

"You better be, Weasley, or else there might be consequences." He snarled, baring scarily, white fang-like teeth.

Rose felt the anger bubble up in her chest, and she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Yeah? What kind of _consequences_?" she said, in a bad imitation of Scorpius' drawling voice.

Malfoy glared at her, his grey eyes burning into Rose's hazel. Rose didn't break eye contact.

"How about detention?" he snapped, his lip curling up and his nostrils flaring.

Rose looked him straight in the eye. She couldn't stand how handsome he was. He was just like his father, according to her own. He was rude, self-centred and smug. Rose felt like slapping him. He was such a horrible person, she didn't believe it was possible to hate someone so much.

"That sounds about right… Rose Weasley in detention." He smirked. His smirk was so horrible, a twisted round, ugly smile.

Then Rose's hand met his cheek, and he recoiled, his cheek was red and his eyes watered. He bared his fang like teeth and kicked Rose hard in the shin. Rose knew he was the sort of boy who would do that, she yelped out in pain and kicked him back, as hard as she could.

Malfoy swore loudly, his cheeks flushing gentle pink before grabbing Rose's hair. Rose braced herself for the pain, then a cold hand was closing slowly round the top of her arm. She inhaled deeply in shock, and turned around to see Professor Clearwater, the head of her house, looking at her with such sadness in her eyes that Rose turned bright red.

"Rose, what are you doing?" She asked whilst shaking her head.

Rose felt horrible letting her down.

"I was. It was. I was fighting with Scorpius Malfoy." Mumbled Rose, her cheeks going redder.

Professor Clearwater clicked her tongue and indicated for Rose and Malfoy to follow her, Malfoy had a grin on his face which told Rose he had got what he had wanted in the end. Rose Weasley in Detention.

_I must not resort to Muggle fighting, or any fighting for that matter_

_I must not resort to Muggle fighting, or any fighting for that matter_

_I must not resort to Muggle fighting, or any fighting for that matter_

_I must not resort to Muggle fighting, or any fighting for that matter_

_I must not resort to Muggle fighting, or any fighting for that matter_

_Rose looked up from the parchment in front of her. She had lost count, again, of how many times she had written out the sentence. To her left, Scorpius Malfoy sat proudly, biting his fingernails and not writing anything. _

"_You going to write anything?" Asked Rose bitterly._

_Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her as if it were obvious. Which it was._

"_No," He said simply, frowning at his fingernail and tearing a bit of nail off. _

_Rose sighed and pushed her chair back. The classroom was empty except from her and Scorpius because after several apologies, Professor Clearwater had left Rose in charge. Which didn't make much difference to how Scorpius acted._

"_Why?" Rose quizzed, trying to raise one eyebrow but raising both instead. _

_Scorpius laughed at her in a sort of mocking way. Although the laugh almost seemed as if it were a real laugh._

"_I'm too busy pretending to bite my nails off," He explained, nibbling his nail a bit more._

_Rose scoffed "And what are you actually doing?"._

_She rolled her hazel eyes at him, making a point of seeming annoyed. He honestly was, the single most irritating person she had ever met._

"_Looking at your…face." He told her, smiling slyly, like a cat who had just caught a mouse. _

_Rose's jaw dropped, and she scraped her chair back under the desk and tried to make herself write again. She couldn't._

"_I hate you, Malfoy," She groaned, hitting her head of the desk._

"_I hate you, too, Weasley," He replied, and Rose could hear the smirk. Which was the worst thing about the sentence he had just said. The best part was that he agreed with her on something. _

_Rose's stomach grumbled, then she realised, she had just spent dinner in detention with Scorpius Malfoy, and she was getting very hungry. Professor Clearwater was obviously at dinner._

"_Hey, Malfoy?" Piped up Rose, an idea that filled her with dread popping into her mind._

_Malfoy looked at Rose with his half-open grey eyes, he didn't really look interested._

"_I'm hungry. Want to go to the kitchens before Clearwater comes back?" she asked, her eyes twinkling at the thought of food. _

_Malfoy laughed at Rose, then scraped his chair back and the next thing Rose knew she was out of breath, standing in the basement corridor in front of a painting of fruit. _

_Rose remembered her Father telling her how to open this painting, whilst her mother complained about how house elves were still treated wrongly. _

_Rose tickled the pear in the painting, and it giggled before the painting swung open revealing a large and very impressive kitchen dotted with little house elves wearing tabards with the Hogwarts crest on. They all swarmed up to Rose and Malfoy, smiling up at them and bowing. _

"_Young Master and Miss, how may we help you?" Squeaked one with especially large eyes but strangely small ears for an elf._

_Rose smiled down at the little elf, who was actually quite cute, in a strange way. She could see why her Mother ran S.P.E.W. _

"_We want food," demanded Scorpius, examining the room as if it were his castle. And by the looks of things he felt that his castle needed a bit of improvement._

_The little elf trotted away, it's little ears bobbing up and down as it ran. Other elves swarmed around it, little piping voices discussing what they were going to make for Scorpius._

"_Scorpius, you can't talk to them like that, they have feelings too, the-" began Rose, but Scorpius held a hand up in warning and took a step forward._

"_It was your idea to come here." He said, the corners of his lips twitching, which told Rose he was thinking what she was. If a teacher found them, he could blame her, and she couldn't lie to a teacher._

_Malfoy was such an idiot. She hated everything about him. His annoying smirking face, the way he half-opened his eyes, as if he were too lazy to open them properly. _

_Malfoy put a hand on Rose's shoulder, and smirked at her._

"_It was your idea, you rebel, Rosie," He taunted, running his free hand through his blond hair. _

_Then he brought his head forward, for a second, Rose thought he was going to kiss her and she closed her eyes, which greeted a slight giggle from Malfoy._

_His lips brushed against her ear as he whispered "Rules are made to be broken,"._

_Rose shivered._

"_Whatever, Malfoy," She mumbled, as a little elf tugged at her skirt. It held out a plate of her favourite food. _

"_We know what Miss likes!" He chirped._

_Rose smiled and thanked the little elf before taking the dish of food. It was she would normally have for dinner. Shepherd's pie and a goblet of pumpkin juice, Rose smiled lightly at the thought that she would have been upstairs eating dinner with her friends, if it weren't for Malfoy. It felt quite good to rebel. _

_Meanwhile, Malfoy wasn't eating, he was sipping water whilst sat against a wall. Rose thought to herself that was how he was thin._

_His chin was pointy and his silvery blond hair framed his pale face. It wasn't an ugly face - it was far from it. _

"_Aren't you going to eat?" asked Rose, placing her own plate on a work surface and sitting next to him on the ground._

_Malfoy shook his head in answer and wouldn't look at Rose. His face was strangely white, compared to his usual snowy complexion._

"_Are you… alright?" Rose mumbled, looking at her cousin's best friend, and realising he was just that, and that she did not like the boy in front of her one bit. _

_But she still stood looking at him, waiting for an answer._

"_It doesn't matter, Weasley. We have to get back to detention anyway." He answered, his voice was hoarse, as if he had a sore throat. _

"_Do you feel ill?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow at the stupid boy who had ruined her book._

_The stupid boy looked at her with a look that could kill._

"_Are you deaf?" He snarled, and he stomped off ahead of her._

_All hate that Rose had felt towards him earlier bubbled up in her chest again, and as she walked back to detention, she promised herself she would never consider him to be human again. How was it possible to hate someone so much?_


	3. Never be afraid again

Rose tucked her hair behind her ear and sniffed. She was sat alone, in the back of the library with a Herbology book open in front of her. She couldn't take any of the words on the page in, which was completely out of character as words and Rose seemed to be the perfect combination, and it was her Herbology O.W.L the next morning, and her last, so it would be expected that she would have been studying very hard for it. Yet, Rose Weasley, the girl who was notorious for getting the best results in all her classes at Hogwarts was unable to study. _"She inherited her Mother's brains, she did,". _It wouldn't surprise Rose to hear that, but as she sat in the library exams weren't on her mind.

Scorpius Malfoy was.

She didn't want to think about him, but earlier, in detention, he had had such a dreadful effect of her behaviour. She had actually sneaked into the school kitchens, an act she would normally leave to James or possibly Albus. What was more, she hadn't just snuck out of detention, she had mistreated a teacher's trust in her. If only Professor Clearwater knew what she had done! Rose would be in so much trouble. And it was his fault. Of course, because _he _is bad. _He_ has a bad aura around _him_. _He _makes people act in ways they never expected that they would. Rose came to the conclusion he must have imperio'd her. It was the only logical way around it to be frank.

But he has such nice hair, it's so shiny -

Rose stopped herself at once. This wasn't the girl she was, fussing over some boy. That was stupid, and very childish.

"Exams, Rose, Exams." She whispered, trying not to be noticed by Madam Pince, who was extremely old. Her father had told her he had reckoned she was at least a hundred when he was at school, and that she must be a hundred and eighty now, and her mother had scolded her father, explaining that it was only about twenty five years since he had last seen Madam Pince, and that she would only be a hundred and twenty five. Rose smiled at the memory, then looked at the herbology book.

"_The plant, Fanged Geranium will attack humans if provoked." _

Rose scrawled the note onto a piece of parchment she had with her, which had little space left to due to light note taking the night before.

_Why had Scorpius acted so oddly, ordered the elves to make him food then not even ate it. What a waste, of food and of the elves kindness!_

STOP!

Stop thinking about him, and start thinking about herbology, he has nothing to do with your future, but this exam could be the be-all or end-all of her life! She might not get the job she wants, which so far was between a healer and a Professor of Charms. Rose couldn't choose, they were both very good jobs.

Rose sighed, and closed the book. It was pointless trying to study when she couldn't focus.

Rose slipped the book into her satchel, then got up out of her seat and made her way to the door, where Madam Pince stood with her lips pursed as if she was sucking on a sour sweet. Pince nodded at Rose as she walked past, and Rose smiled in a way she knew would seem polite and respectful. She had a way with teachers. Madam Pince seemed to have an odd soft spot for her, possibly because she was the only girl in school who returned books on time, and who treated them properly. Rose would never know, she didn't really care anyway, she was just the librarian. Nobody special.

It was rather late, and the corridors of Hogwarts were comforting and warm, yet slightly frightening, in an eerie way. Hogwarts always felt better when there were people around, then Rose turned the corner and she heard voices.

"Don't. No, not here." came a female voice, it was unrecognisable to Rose.

"Why not? It won't make a difference if we do it here or in the bathroom."

Albus Potter.

Rose held her breath and tip toed towards the door where the voices were coming from, which was half open, revealing a topless Albus, and to Rose's horror, a topless girl she recognised as Maria Smith, a Hufflepuff who had the brain power of a toaster. Rose thought of breakfast at Granny and Granddad Granger's, they had such odd muggle contraptions.

Rose fixed her satchel round her shoulder, and made off for the common room, deciding not to interrupt Albus' fun. Rose sniggered, if Uncle George had been here, he would have been incredibly disappointed in her.

It didn't take long to reach the Ravenclaw common room, and the long winding steps didn't seem to take as long as they usually did to climb.

When Rose reached the top of stairs she came face to face with Louis. Louis Weasley. Her blond haired part-veela cousin. He was two years older than she and about two years behind her academically. He wasn't the brightest button in the box, to be quite honest.

"Hi, Rosie." smiled Louis, looking slightly dazed.

Rose smiled at him and wondered why he looked so dumb. This wasn't the usual facial expression of Louis Weasley.

"What's up, Loo." Asked Rose, using his childhood nickname, which she and her other cousins had used to torment him with for so many years.

Louis grinned lopsidedly.

"I got an O." he breathed, in a way that scared Rose.

Rose raised a red eyebrow and opened her mouth to ask how, but Louis pressed a finger against her pink lips.

"I got an O, in Herbology. Neville said so." He hiccoughed, Rose smelt fire whisky.

"Louis, Neville didn't examine you. Have you been drinking with Neville? In School. It's bad enough outside of school, he's a pro-" began Rose, but Louis hiccoughed again, and explained that Neville and him had not been drinking. Just him. Rose expected Louis was simply pissed, and knocked the raven shaped knocker.

"You have been accused of a crime and the Minister for magic has sentenced you to death, But the minister decides you were a good Witch and decides to let you choose your own method of death, what do you choose?"

Rose frowned slightly, then smiled.

"To die of old age," She answered, apparently proud of her answer.

The knocker nodded.

"Pass, a true Ravenclaw doesn't only have wit, but cunning also." it said as Rose entered the common room.

Slytherins are cunning, thought Rose, slightly annoyed that the knocker had accused her of being cunning. That would be like comparing her to Scorpius.

The Ravenclaw common room was warm and inviting, and there weren't many people in the room. A warm fire was roaring in the heath and two girls were sat by it, talking quietly and quickly.

Louis walked in behind Rose, grinning stupidly still. Rose clicked her tongue and threw herself down onto a leather sofa. The two girls looked up at her, then turned back to each other and continued talking. Louis meanwhile had disappeared down some stairs to the boys dormitory, where Rose suspected he would throw up then go to sleep next to a boy in his dormitory.

The two girls who were sitting by the fire suddenly turned their heads again, at almost the same time.

"Rose?" asked one girl, who Rose knew was called Megan Abbot.

Rose looked at the blond haired girl and smiled.

"Do you date Scorpius Malfoy?"

Rose's eyes widened and she stood up, shaking her head violently. How could anybody think that? Her, Rose? And Scorpius?

"No, no way, never." frowned Rose "why do you ask?"

Megan looked at her friend, who had light brown hair and glasses and green pyjamas on. Megan's friend stood up and walked towards Rose.

"You look like the sort of girl he'd date, but, he likes blondes." The girl flashed her eyes jealously at Megan. "But, you seem… like his type. I apologise."

The girl sat back down next to her friend and turned away from Rose. This girl was very strange, Rose thought as she got up and made her way to the stairs leading to the girls dormitory. Why did they think she was with Malfoy? That was a ridiculous accusation. Rose made her way down, pondering over this fact. In the dormitory, there was only one girl awake, with her wand alight and a book open in her lap.

She nodded at Rose as Rose sat on her bed and pulled out her notes from Herbology. They weren't much, in Rose's eyes, but they were good revision. Rose began to read them as she changed into her pyjamas. It was almost ten o'clock, and outside the sky was a very dark blue.

Before long Rose was asleep, with her notes fallen on the floor next to her bed.

The next morning at breakfast, Rose didn't eat. She sat with a goblet of water that had gone warm and a Herbology book open on the empty plate in front of her. Clearly the exam stress had gotten to her. But she wasn't the only one in the room.

At the Slytherin table Scorpius Malfoy was sitting alone with a Herbology book on his own empty plate. He needed to pass this exam, and he didn't care how he did it, but he needed to pass. Maybe he could cheat off someone clever, like Amelia Zeller in Gryffindor. Or Rose Weasley. He looked over at the Ravenclaw table where he saw Rose with her book open in front of her and he smirked, a very Malfoy smirk that seemed to scream "I'm better than you".

He got up smoothly from his seat and tucked his Herbology book under his arm, headed for the Ravenclaw table. She was sitting there with those stupid orange curls and her loose fitting black work robes. If you have a good body, you could at least show it off, he thought.

"Weasley." He smirked as he looked at Rose through his nose. "Not so clever now, are we?".

Rose's eyes scrunched up in anger as she examined the tall boy looming over her. Book under arm. Worried expression hidden by a childish smirk.

"If you're referring to yourself, you're very right, Scorpius." Snapped Rose.

Scorpius let out a very sarcastic laugh, which was slightly uneasy.

"Rose, I was referring to you, the supposed… smartest… girl in out year." He chuckled, gray eyes bright.

Rose laughed in his face.

"I wouldn't be smart if I didn't revise," she smiled, and with that she left with her book open in front of her. There was still an hour to revise until the exam.

Scorpius stood where Rose had been sitting, slightly dumbstruck.

"Dude, you just got owned." laughed a muggle-born Hufflepuff behind him.

Scorpius figured everyone in the world was against him.


	4. Better if I stay

The feeling you get once exams are finished is one of the best feelings in the world. Rose was sure. It was sunny and hot, and the fifth years were celebrating all over the school. Rose was with Lily, who was someone nice to be with, if you just wanted to talk. But the girls weren't talking, Lily was sat against a tree scratching in a little red book with a fancy sugar quill she'd been given by Uncle George. Rose was sitting with a bag of little sweets her mother had sent her as a present for finishing her exams, along with a note saying "You've done great, Rosie,". There was nothing from her Dad, although Rose expected he was very concerned about her exams - not.

There was only a day left at Hogwarts until the summer holidays, and classes were suspended until after the holidays. There were so many things Rose could of done with free time at Hogwarts, but it was nice sitting quietly in the grounds in the shade of a tree.

The thought of summer was brilliant - every years the Potters hosted a party at their big country house and then you slept where you crashed. Last year Rose had woken under a blanket in the back garden. Nights at the Potters were crazy.

Just then Lily rolled over with her red book now shut.

"I'm bored, Rose, want to go for a walk?" she asked, stretching out like a cat, dark red hair spiralling around her head.

Rose yawned and rolled up the bag of sweets and put them in her satchel. It was amazing that she was the only girl in school with a proper school satchel, it was frayed slightly and had a blue crescent moon key ring Luna had given her for Christmas one year hanging from it. It was perhaps one of her favourite things she owned, the way it sparkled in the light was so pretty, and at night it glowed bright blue, casting a light where ever she walked. But it was very Rose, and everyone knew it was hers. That was one of the highlights of being unique; people won't steal your stuff.

Rose swung the bag round her arm and nodded at Lily, who was still yawning and stretching even as the pair of girls began to walk towards the clock tower.

"I'm really excited about the summer party this year." Began Lily, running a hand through her red hair, which was shining in the sun.

Rose smiled, she was excited as well, two whole days of madness. It was brilliant.

"This year my Dad said that me and my brothers could bring along a friend again, I'm bringing Jasmine, or maybe Declan. I don't know about James or Albus, but…" Lily grimaced, "Al will probably bring Scorpius,".

Rose glared at Lily, and she could feel her eyes burning holes into Lily's.

"What?"

Lily gulped.

"I know you hate him, but, he's Albus' friend, he's not a bad kisser either…" Lily trailed off, releasing she had said too much. And by the look on Rose's face, she had said worse than too much.

"You. _You_ kissed Scorpius Malfoy?" spat Rose in half disbelief, half disgust.

Lily scuffed the ground with her shoe, trying to look innocent, when inside she was burning with guilt.

"The year you weren't there, well, Al and Scorpius fell out and Al punched Scorpius, so I took an ice pack to him and he just well, kissed me," she mumbled, playing with her thumbs and going bright red.

Rose tried to work out why Lily never told her, then figured because Scorpius was Scorpius, and she was such a self-centred little whore. But Rose smiled over the insults in her head, and looked at Lily with a look that was too happy to be true.

"You were young," said Rose through gritted teeth "now, we were going for a walk, weren't we?"

Lily's jaw dropped slightly at Rose's scarily calm reaction and nodded, before hooking arms with her cousin and apologising repeatedly.

"You never hated him as much back then, Rosie, and well, it's not my fault. Please be not mad with me," she whined, putting on big puppy dog eyes.

Rose sighed and looked at her little cousin, who looked like a little doll, with red cheeks and orangey hair sweeping over her shoulders.

"I'm not mad, Lily, it's just because, it's him." Rose sighed whilst giving Lily a one armed hug. Inside, she was still slightly annoyed. A lot annoyed. Very annoyed. It amazed her how the tiny details always meant the most.

Later that day Rose was sat in a comfy blue armchair with a book on one arm, and a big fat lump by the name of Roxanne Weasley on the other. That was a lie though. Roxanne was slender and very pretty, but very small. Maybe it was just the age difference, Rose thought.

The other main point about Roxanne is that she didn't look like a Weasley, she had tan skin and very dark red hair. Not like the rest of the Weasley clan, who mainly had pale skin, a lot of freckles and bright red hair. Roxanne wasn't reading, she was sitting braiding Rose's hair with her little fingers which wove Rose's hair neatly. Rose let Roxanne do this, because it was strangely relaxing. It must of looked odd to anybody who went past. But everyone knew the Weasleys were an odd family, so it worked.

"So… you were saying about Lily, and that Malfoy boy. Weren't you?" asked Roxanne, seemingly just out of mild interest, although she loved gossip.

Rose nodded, letting the little plait in her hair fall out of Roxanne's grip. She had told Roxanne all about earlier.

"Why were you so annoyed about it, though. That's what I don't get. I mean, I know you don't like him, but it's up to Lily who she kisses," said Roxanne tentatively, she knew this was a delicate subject.

Rose looked round at her little cousin and raised a red eyebrow.

"What do you mean, why was I so annoyed? Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, feeling her cheeks go pink.

Roxanne examined Rose's face with her big dark eyes. She knew she would probably be shoved on the floor for what she was dying to say. And a bump on the arse was certainly worth it.

"I reckon you, well, _like like _him," she blurted out, holding her hands to her mouth and preparing for impact. And sure enough within a second she was sprawled out on the floor.

Rose stood up, going bright red.

"I don't! I really don't!" she screamed, unaware of the people staring at her in the common room. All she could see was Roxanne and blurs of people, then she ran out the room, trying not to cry. Why was it that people thought that she liked Scorpius.

"I HATE HIM!" Screamed Rose down the spiral stairs as she ran to somewhere as far away as possible, down endless stairs, through portrait holes and secret passages, then eventually behind a statue on the third floor, where she sat and cried quietly.

"I hate you," she whispered into her hand, "I hate how you've ruined everything with your snotty stuck-up little… you."

Then a voice came from behind her.

"Who? Me?"

Rose stood up and looked Scorpius Malfoy in the eye. His hair was stupid and hanging all wrong; clearly unwashed too. His gray eyes with lifeless and his pale bony face had no expression on it.

"Yes, you, Malfoy." said Rose coldly, spitting the words at the boy she hated so.

Scorpius looked at Rose, and Rose at Scorpius. There was an odd atmosphere in the air.

"Well I hate you too, Weasley, and I hate how your good for nothing. Your nothing on the Potters," he smiled, waving a finger at Rose, then turning away.

Then Rose finally understood what her Dad meant about the way the Uncle Harry had always been better than him. The Potters were better than the Weasleys. They got better things. And she had no idea how Scorpius Malfoy was better thing.

That night Rose slept behind the statue on the third floor, and didn't wake until she heard voices coming down the corridor, she quickly got up and tugged at her hair, making sure it wasn't sticking up then pushed the wall by the statue, letting herself into a hidden staircase. She climbed the staircase then walked down an unlit passageway until she reached a tapestry beside the library, which she tugged back slowly, checking if there was anyone there. When she was confident there was nobody there, she stepped out and made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room, and when she did she was greeted by a worried looking Roxanne. Roxanne hugged Rose, rather awkwardly seeing how her head only came up to Rose's chest.

"I'm sorry Rosie, we were so worried, me and Louis, at least I reckon he was worried, I think he was drunk, but we thought you'd ran away. So I packed your things, and your wand was sitting by your bed, I wrapped it in a pair of tights so it wouldn't get crushed…" Roxanne's voice trailed off.

Rose wasn't sure what to say. Roxanne was always energetic, but she was a bit too full on this morning, but Rose was grateful, after all, the train left at eleven.

"Roxanne… what time is it?" asked Rose warily.

Roxanne grinned and looked at her arm, then her face dropped.

"Half past ten," she squeaked "and I haven't packed!"

Then Rose turned into a super hero, of sorts, she took Roxanne's wand and ran up to the second year girls dorm, where she accio'd all of Roxanne's belongings then she threw them into her trunk.

"Rose, give me my wand, I'll levitate the trunk to the others, and then we have to run, now." announced Roxanne and with a swish and flick of her wand, the trunk was floating in the air.

The two girls ran right down the spiralling staircase and out onto the astronomy tower corridor, where they made their way to the grand staircase, which was hard enough to navigate normally, let alone when you're running late for a train and have a heavy trunk floating behind you. Eventually the girls made it to the entrance hall, which they escaped from briskly before running down to the gates leading to Hogsmeade. Everything went much quicker when you were in a hurry. Eventually the pair of girls reached the train station, to find the train about to leave.

"Wait for us! Wait!" cried Roxanne as she jumped onto the train just before the doors closed. There was a long whistle and the train began to roll away from the station.

Roe wiped sweat from her brow. "That was a close one," she panted.

As the train slowly gained speed, the girls decided to find a compartment, and luckily within about a meters walk they found Lily and Albus in a compartment, Scorpius-less.

Roxanne pulled open the door and the two girls walked in, breathless from their run.

"ROSE! MY LITTLE CARROT!" exclaimed Albus as he jumped up and hugged Rose.

Rose shoved her cousin off laughing as he tumbled backwards into his seat, Rose sat down next to him and shoved him into the window. Roxanne and Lily were staring over at their two older cousins with looks of confusion and apparent amusement.

Rose didn't care if she acted like a child around Albus, when you've been best friends forever, nothing matters.

"So," coughed Lily "We were talking about the summer party yesterday. Who are you bringing this year, Al?"

Albus was about to open his mouth, when Scorpius Malfoy opened the compartment door.

"See you at the party then, Al," he grinned, and with a wink at Rose he left the compartment.

"Well this is awkward," breathed Roxanne.

When you've been best friends forever, this was clearly the only thing that could possibly matter.

I'd like to say thanks for the reviews J I didn't think I'd get any let alone nice ones, so thanks ^.^ It's nice to know somebody thinks you've done something right, I'm not to sure about this chapter in all honesty. I'd just had the idea for the summer party and I wanted to put it in somewhere. And I know Scorpius just kind of appears at random moments, who knows? Maybe he follows Rose? Hm.

x


	5. You

It was the second week of the summer holidays, and so far the weather had been fantastically sunny and warm. Not that Rose Weasley was around to appreciate it though. Since the start of the holidays Rose had stayed cooped up in her attic bedroom reading book after book, occasionally stopping to listen to some music, or send an owl to her Granny Weasley, who was always a good shoulder to cry on. Rose didn't like feeling sorry for herself, but the fact was, she felt so horrible for herself, that she felt ill. And the only reason she felt sorry for herself was because of Scorpius Malfoy.

For the two weeks that Rose had spent in her room, only leaving for toilet breaks and meals, she had been thinking of Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy this. Malfoy that. Malfoy was the only thing on her mind, and it annoyed her to hell and back. She couldn't even figure out why she thought about him so much, when you hated someone as much as she hated Malfoy, you tend to try not to think about them, unless you were plotting some sick and twisted death for them. Yet, she wasn't thinking badly about Malfoy, of course she wasn't. She wouldn't feel so sorry for herself if she was just thinking about ripping Malfoy's head off. Instead she was thinking something that had been bugging her for weeks.

Roxanne was right. So was that girl in the common room…

It was so incredibly painful to admit to herself that in fact, she did like him.

And not just a friend, and they weren't friends anyway so she thought she'd just like to skip out friendship.

It was because he was so handsome, his pale skin, dotted with the sparest of freckles and his white-blonde hair that was surely the colour of hair angels had. Rose didn't realise someone so evil could be an angel, but maybe he was disguising himself. Apparently, the devil was a master of disguise. Yet, those silvery-gray eyes, that sparkled when he smiled for real but stayed flat and dead-like when he smirked. He was quite tall too, not outrageously tall and he was rather muscular due to the fact that he was a beater on the Slytherin quidditch team.

Rose had been running over his physical features for the whole two weeks and couldn't find a more perfect description of the perfect boy. Unless the perfect boy had a perfect personality, in which case, she would have to get a new personality for Scorpius.

Just then there was a knock the door, Rose sat up in her bed and waited for the person on the other side to enter.

"Rose, Rose darling are you in there?" came her Mother's calm voice.

"No," replied Rose, rolling her eyes to high heavens.

The door handle turned and her Mum entered the room, closing the door softly behind her. She sat on the edge of Rose's bed and patted Rose's knee.

"You have to stop with this, I'm your Mum, you can talk to me about anything." said Hermione in a friendly, yet rather strict tone.

Rose looked up whilst frowning. She didn't care if she was her Mum, she didn't want to tell her anything about it.

"It doesn't matter," muttered Rose, burying herself under her bed covers.

Hermione sighed and pulled back the covers. Her sixteen year old daughter was lying in a heap, in a purple vest top and black jogging bottoms.

"You know when I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts your father had a girlfriend, and I was very jealous, actually, your uncle Harry will tell you all about it. Me and Ron practically hated each other, it was unbearable really. I knew that I loved him for a long time before then, but it was really embarrassing so I kept it on the quiet side, you know. I wondered if he felt the same, I wondered if he felt the way I did when I saw him kissing Lavender when he saw me kissing Viktor," Hermione mused, looking up as if looking into her head.

Rose scowled at her Mum.

"Why did you tell me that, what are you trying to say?" She snapped, making sure to throw in an extra dirty look.

Hermione sighed.

"Is it a boy?" She asked, patiently.

Rose thought about telling her Mother about Scorpius, then decided against it and begun spinning a good, believable tale.

"No, I'm really worried about my O.W.L results, so much I make myself feel ill," whined Rose.

Good Rose, she thought. Pretend to be worried about your exams, Mum will buy that.

Hermione looked into her daughter's eyes, in a way that screamed "I know you're lying" and Rose started to feel quite uneasy.

"You'll have done well- I did, and I doubted I would," smiled Hermione encouragingly "Now, you might want to go shower and put on something nice then pack an overnight bag, the party is tonight,".

With that Hermione left Rose sitting on her bed wallowing in self pity. She knew she would see Scorpius that evening, and sure as hell, she would of rather not.

It took Rose three hours to shower, fix her hair, choose a nice outfit and put on her make up, give or take a minute or so. The outfit she eventually chose was something pretty she had picked up whilst shopping with Granny Granger, a denim skirt that came to mid-thigh, knee high socks with cute ballet pumps, on her top she wore a purple top that hung loosely off her shoulder although she had covered her shoulders up with a black shrug. This is the closest Rose ever came to dressing like Lily, who would probably be kitted out in a mini dress, or an equally mini skirt.

In Rose's hair she had a black bow, and she had made an attempt to straighten her hair with a spell she had picked up in a beauty book she had read a while back.

This is the closest Rose came to wearing her hair like Lily, who would probably have her hair straight and neat with a fancy hair band.

Rose always compared herself to Lily when she dressed, Lily was so much more prettier than her, and so much more skinny.

Rose examined herself in the mirror, she wasn't what she'd call ugly, but she wasn't anything special. Anyway, looks didn't matter. It was brains you needed if you wanted to make it in the world. Rose tried to smile at her reflection, but it didn't work. Sighing, and muttering to herself, Rose made her way downstairs.

"Hugo, where's Mum?" asked Rose whilst pouring herself some water, not looking over at her red haired brother.

"Up your bum," Sniggered Hugo, smiling from ear to ear at what he imagined was a brilliant joke. He was such a Hufflepuff.

Rose drunk most of her water, than splashed the rest on her brothers head. He cringed away from the wet cursing at Rose loudly.

"I mean it, Huges," scolded Rose, walking towards the tap in a menacing way.

Hugo looked at his big sister through slit eyes. There was a reason why he avoided her at all costs, she liked picking on him. She was such a big sister.

"She went upstairs 'cause Dad couldn't tie his tie, and she went up like ten minutes ago. I wonder what they're doing…" Hugo sniggered, wiggling an eyebrow as he finished his sentence.

Rose splattered water at him and shuddered in disgust. Stupid dirty minded brother. Rose sat at the kitchen table with her fresh glass of water and a biscuit that she had picked from the tin.

"Okay, and how are we getting to Uncle Harry's?" asked Rose, taking a bite of her biscuit and sipping her water.

Hugo pointed at four brooms stood up against the door.

Great, Rose was hopeless at flying, and a two mile flight was like torture when you could hardly fly two meters. Rose's broom was hardly used, and was in very good condition, you could get a lot of money for a Nimbus 2012 in good nick, yet, the sorry little broom lived in the broom shed in the garden all year round, hardly used unless Rose felt like trying to teach herself to fly, and the likelihood of that happening was very small.

Eventually Rose's parents came downstairs, Hermione was wearing knee length summer dress and Ron was wearing something that looked like muggle smart casual, or maybe he just got attacked by his wardrobe. When it was Ron Weasley you never knew.

"Lets get on our way then, guys," grinned Ron, tossing Rose her broom which almost hit the light as it passed through the air.

Rose caught the broom easily in one hand. Sometimes she had the reflexes of a cat, other times she was the biggest klutz. She clearly inherited that trait from her father.

"Right, we're flying east, straight east, then we'll be at Harry's, stay high, it's summer so there's not many clouds, so muggles can see us if they look up," said Ron whilst walking to the door, "take off as soon as you're out the door and wait for whoever is behind you,".

Rose shook her head as she followed her Dad to the door. It was amazing how much he loved being in charge, and when they flew somewhere as a family was about the only time he was allowed to be in charge.

After Ron took off, Hugo took off, then Rose followed by Hermione. Rose hovered in the air unsteadily. Flying gave her such a peculiar feeling in her gut, it felt unsafe and scary. Within seconds Hermione was behind her, floating a little bit more steadily than Rose. Then her Dad began to fly east, he wasn't the best flier, but he liked to tell himself he was. Hugo was probably the best flier out of them all, being seeker on the Hufflepuff team was about the only good thing he had achieved whilst at Hogwarts.

The best thing Rose had achieved was everything she'd achieved at Hogwarts, because she succeeded in everything at Hogwarts, except perhaps quidditch.

The family flew together for what seemed like hours. The journey probably only took half an hour, but Rose had almost fallen off her broom twice and she had flew the wrong way without realising until Hermione had caught her up and brought her back to the group. When the little family finally touched down in the garden of the Potter's house, they were greeted by Aunt Ginny, who took their brooms to the broom shed whilst chatting happily. She was always so bright.

"You might want to go see Al, now Rose," said Aunt Ginny, turning to look Rose straight in the eyes "He's been wanting to see you."

Rose nodded and kissed her aunt on the cheek before running off to the family's cottage, where she could hear voices and music. Then she heard a particular voice, from the side of the house.

"Weasley! Rose. Ginger," came the voice as Scorpius Malfoy summoned her over, one blonde eyebrow was raised and his mouth was fixed into a little smirk.

Rose went to Scorpius, a frown fixed on her own face.

"What is it?" hissed Rose, glaring at the blonde in front of her, remembering the weeks of worrying and feeling herself go red.

"I promised Al I'd be nice to you tonight, so the least you can do is return the favour. I promised I would treat you as a friend, so I told Al I would stay with you, as your date." He smiled at the look on Rose's face "what we get up to depends on how drunk we get, now, you stupid red head, link arms with me and smile. After all, we're friends tonight."

Rose could of died.


	6. Let me break this awkward silence

"Fuck Malfoy, let go!" hissed Rose, kicking the blonde slightly. Scorpius only grabbed her arm tighter and smiled wider.

"Best friends Weasley, your not going to mess this up, understand?" He told her sternly with an evil look in his eyes, a look that Rose knew all too well.

Rose groaned and let him drag her into the house, she refused to move her feet. Or any part of her. She wasn't going to be seen willingly going with Scorpius Malfoy. Even if he was very good looking in his slim fitting jeans and pale grey shirt, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that he was a dick head.

Malfoy was still smiling that stupid smile. God, it was annoying too. He was smiling at everyone as he trailed Rose past everyone, smiling and waving at people who knew. He then headed for the stairs, which lead to a hallway with five doors, one which lead to Albus' room. Scorpius knocked on his door and opened it slowly. He then pulled Rose into the room which she had played in with Albus as a four year old kid, and sat just talking in for years. It was a familiar, cosy room. That was, besides a tornados poster on the wall.

"Look who's here," grinned Scorpius, finally letting Rose go and shoving her onto the bed next to Al.

Al looked at his cousin then up at his best friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Scorps?" he said, a laugh trying to escape.

Scorpius laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, near to Rose who was sprawled on her back with her denim skirt exposing her underwear. Scorpius tried not to look.

Rose sat up whilst giggling a little bit, she shoved Scorpius back for pushing her on the bed, and the boy fell on the ground with a muffled bang. Rose burst out laughing into her hands as Scorpius got up, swearing.

"Yeah, really," hissed Scorpius. Rose let out a little giggle then sighed and lay back again. This time her skirt didn't show off her knickers, but the tops of her well toned legs were on show, and Scorpius couldn't help but look.

"Do you want to go downstairs, you know, outside?" suggested Albus, getting up and stretching. Rose wondered why he had been in his room on his own on such a sunny day. He liked outdoors.

Just then the door flew open and Lily barged in, her red hair tied in a neat little bun on her head, with a white flower in it which just made her hair look redder. She was wearing a very short white dress, with a gold chain round the middle which hung loose round her waist. She was wearing cute white kitten heels too. So innocent, not.

"Hey, we're playing quidditch and we need five a side. Mum, Dad, Uncle Ron, Uncle George, Teddy and James are all up. How about you guys?" She asked.

Rose wanted to play quidditch, but it involved flying and flying was terrible. Period.

Scorpius was already on his feet.

"I want beater." He said straight away.

Lily shook her head.

"Five a side, no beaters." Lily said in response.

Scorpius scowled but made for the door anyway. Albus stood up and helped Rose up too, who wasn't very keen on the idea of flying around on a broom in a field whilst trying to score goals through a giant hoop.

"It's okay, Rose, if you fall off, I'll try and make a magical mattress appear underneath you, I ain't making any promises, though," Al joked with a grin that made Rose go red.

"Or I could catch you," called Scorpius from ahead. Rose sent a dirty look his way, but with his eyes fixed on Lily in front of him, he didn't seem to notice.

Once the four were out at the field, they broke into teams. Aunt Ginny stood next to Ron and James, who were facing Teddy, Uncle George and Harry.

Lily beckoned the other teens forward, who all looked quite happy but the prospect of playing quidditch besides Rose. She noticed her broom lying next to the others behind the two teams.

"Right, you call, James, and then you Teddy," Lily told everyone, who all seemed confused as to why Lily was in charge.

"I choose Scorpius!" called James, choosing the best quidditch player of the four in front of him.

"Albus." said Teddy in a dull tone, but with a slight smile. Leaving Rose and Lily, who were equally as bad.

"Rose," called James, smiling at his cousin, who he always liked. Simply because if she mucked up he'd be able to stop himself from pulling her hair out.

Lily sauntered over to the other team, leaving Rose with Scorpius. And James, and Ginny and Ron. Not a bad team, besides herself, of course.

Ginny pulled the small team into a huddle.

"I'm on seeker, James, Scorpius and Rose as chasers and you, Ron, as keeper. You might be a terrible player." She paused as she saw the fire in Ron's eyes "But you're the best keeper here."

Rose swallowed hard, feeling quite sick at the thought of flight.

"It's okay Rose, you won't die. But you may want to stop being green. It really brings out your being-ginger." Said Scorpius, not in a nasty tone, but not a very nice one at that. He smacked Rose's bum as he walked over to collect a broom. Rose had turned a colour that was a few shades off her hair colour.

"SCORPIUS!" She yelled.

"ROSE! ROSE! ROOOOOSE!" cried Scorpius, pretending to breathe hard and quickly, "I like the sound of that," he winked, as he picked up the broom.

Rose swore under her breath as she took her own broom, it was bad enough that tonight her supposed best friend was forcing her to be with Scorpius Malfoy all night, but she was playing quidditch and he had just smacked her bum. He was so mean, being with him was what made Rose realise she hated him so much. Being away from him was a whole new story.

Rose swung a leg over the broom and felt her hands dampen, perfect for slipping off a broom. Lily's boyfriend, who she had eventually decided to invite had a whistle. He released the snitch and it flew off into the sky, fluttering off. The two seekers eyed it, then looked back at Declan. He held the quaffle above his head, and the whistle was between his little pink lips. He threw the quaffle up and there was a toot of the whistle. Scorpius flew forward straight past Rose and grabbed it. He flew between Lily and Teddy then threw the ball to James who was hot on his track. George was guarding the single hoop through which the team had to score through, and he looked like he was ready to hit it away. Rose flew forward and kept ready forming the v shape around the other chasers, then without warning the quaffle came flying towards Rose, who in her hurry hit it straight away and through the hoop. James shouted in victory and flew up to Rose.

"Well done, ginger," He grinned, going to pat her on the back, but deciding not too as she grabbed tightly onto her broom.

Rose was shaking as she watched George retrieve the quaffle and throw it back out at the team. Lily caught the ball, and passed it quickly to Teddy. Teddy flew past Rose in a blur and Rose swore he deliberately shoved her. Rose made a desperate grab for her broom as she felt her self slip off the edge, and she was dangling from her broom - legs kicking, fingers turning red as she screamed out, her other arm flailed around, making weak attempts at grabbing her broom, she cried louder, unsure of anyone had noticed she was in trouble. Then she felt arms round her waist, pullling her down, she looked down through the corner of her eye and saw a white blonde head, almost silver in the sun. Rose blinked. It was blindingly white. Scorpius lowered her carefully onto his own broom and smiled at her.

"I said I'd catch you. Didn't I?" he smirked, Albus hovered near by, grinning slightly. Rose had gone bright red and she was shaking. One had clutched her own broom, the other was round Scorpius' waist as she held on for dear life.

"T-take me down," She stammered.

"Anytime," muttered Scorpius, as he dropped downwards and landed softly, helping Rose up.

The rest of the quidditch players looked down at the pair, Rose had turned from red to pale white and Scorpius looked worried. It was a strange sight really. One of Scorpius' hands was resting gently on Rose's wrist and the other was holding the two brooms. Rose stood there shaking, the reality of what had just happened sinking in.

"You did well before you almost died," Scorpius tried to cheer her up. She shook her head, still shaking.

Albus looked down on the pair. He wondered how long it would take for Scorpius to break his promise. So far he hadn't shown any signs of being mean to his cousin, although he'd seen Rose act a bit odd. He might tell her that he wasn't joking, and that Scorpius and her were to act as friends for one night. He wondered if it were worth it. One night wouldn't change anything.

Scorpius put his arm round Rose.

"Come on. I'll get you a drink." he told her, leading her towards the side of the house where a tent was stood.

Scorpius pushed away the tent flap and walked in, there were a few tables with people sitting around them chatting noisily, and one big with drinks and snacks on. James' friend, Aaron Zeller, a Gryffindor with the appetite of an elephant, and the appearance of one too was sitting next to Hugo, talking about some new band. Rose wrinkled her nose as she clocked Aaron. He always smelt of milk and his hair was greasy and fell strangely round his round face. Rose's Mum was sitting at a table talking to some blond haired people and when she acknowledged Rose, she waved at her to join them. Rose slipped away from Scorpius and into a chair next to her Mum.

"What's up, hun?" she said, patting Rose's arm.

Scorpius walked over to the drinks and began to pour Rose a glass of water. Just water. Everybody likes water.

"Nothing." he heard Rose say to her Mum's question.

Nothing, you almost fell of a broom, thought Scorpius as he carried the drink over to the girl. There weren't any other seats at the table, so he thought he might just wait for her to finish her drink, then ask if she wanted to go outside again. She seemed happy sitting next to her Mother, and who looked like relatives of Al's aunt Fleur, who was extremely pretty, and blonde.

"Here, Rose," he said as he passed the red headed girl her drink.

She thanked him quietly and took a long drink, then placed the glass on the table.

"Hello, Scorpius," smiled Hermione, turning to face him. It was shocking how much he resembled his father, she almost felt hate for this boy, but reminded herself that he was simply the son of the boy she had despised so in her Hogwarts years.

"Hi," he replied with a grin, that looked awfully like a smirk. Hermione returned the smile.

"It was nice of you to get Rose a drink, you're Albus' friend, aren't you? In his house and everything. Ginny tells me that you two are inseparable, a bit like my Rose and her books… you should see her. She is just like me," grinned Hermione, Rose looked at her Mum in horror.

"Mum!" she hissed.

Scorpius laughed as Rose got up quickly out of her seat and lead Scorpius back outside. He was still laughing at Rose.

"Mums," she laughed nervously "Want to watch the quidditch?" She said, noticing the game was still on, but really just wanting to change the subject.

Scorpius giggled slightly, then nodded.

"Yeah, lets see who replaced us," He agreed, god, even her own Mother thought she was a helpless little nerd. It was hilarious.

But when the pair got outside, they realised there was no quidditch on anymore. Instead, Lily was standing in the middle of the garden by an old bench looking worried.

"Oh, Scorpius! You can count, yeah? I hate finding people," She grinned as soon as she saw the pair.

Scorpius scoffed.

"Of course I can count. Why?"

Lily smiled darkly.

"Hide and seek, come on Rose, we can hide together," She announced, leaving Scorpius by the bench with a sour look on his face.

Rose let Lily lead her away, and then as soon as they were behind the cottage the pair broke away from each other.

"See you, Rosie," whispered Lily as she headed in the opposite direction, Rose waved shyly then headed for the woods behind the cottage. She figured that was the easiest place to hide.

Once she found a big enough tree, with a low branch she could sit on, she was content. She supposed she could sit her for a while without being noticed. She sat for a while before she began to feel quite awkward. She shifted on the branch then dropped off, making a little noise. She didn't think it was enough for someone to hear. It was then she heard the crack of a twig under someone else's foot.

She swooped round to come face to face with Scorpius Malfoy, his eyes were fixed on hers.

"Malfoy!" Rose hissed "God, you-"

Scorpius cut her off by pinning her against the tree with his hands, his eyes not leaving hers. Rose studied his face, her breathing quick. She was half scared, half wondering as to what he wanted. Although it seemed obvious.

He pushed a strand of hair behind Rose's ear and then leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips then drew back and looked at her felt dizzy, still pinned against the tree by Scorpius left hand, the other hand resting on her shoulder. She blinked, then whimpered slightly.

"What's wrong?" asked Scorpius, looking a bit upset.

"Nothing," Rose whispered, and Scorpius leaned back in the kiss her again, still softly and unsurely. This time Rose kissed back, just slightly. Nothing to big.

Scorpius pulled her closer, lips still attached as the kiss got slowly more passionate.

Rose found herself holding Scorpius back, their bodies pressed against each other, lips tangled together, neither seeming to know why what was happening was happening, but each knowing it felt right.

Rose opened her mouth slightly, giving way to Scorpius' tongue. The kiss was growing more and more passionate, then suddenly came to a stop. Scorpius took a step backwards, his breathing heavy.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, eyes wide in realisation of what he had just done.

"I guess I found you, come on, we need to find the others…" he trailed off, taking Rose by the hand. She stared at the blonde haired boy holding her hand.

She couldn't of imagined being more confused.


	7. A bullet's embrace

Scorpius lead Rose away, his hand closed firmly round hers. Rose examined his face carefully, there was no sign of emotion really.

Rose opened her mouth to speak but hesitated slightly.

"Sc-Scorpius?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

He turned to look her in the eye, raising one eyebrow and smirking. Again with the smirk. Rose frowned.

"Where should we look?"

Scorpius shrugged. He didn't seem to really care about finding anyone else. Which was true. He had found who he had wanted to find. And he had done what he wanted to do. And now he was left, confused and unsure of what to do next. He had screwed up, something he found himself doing regularly, and something he wasn't proud of deep down.

"Lily would be in the broom shed I bet," Rose said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Scorpius closed his eyes tight then opened them again.

"I don't care about finding Lily, if you want to go and find her, be my guest," he snarled, completely snapping under the anger he felt at himself and venting it at Rose.

Rose snatched her hand out of his.

"Why do you turn cold on me in a matter of seconds? What did I do wrong? Ever!" She cried, tears burning her eyes.

"Nothing. It's me. I'm just a total twat, right?" Scorpius replied calmly, not letting any emotion seep through in his tone of voice.

Rose take a shallow breath, trying to not sob.

"You act like it." She whispered.

Scorpius grimaced. It wasn't her insulting him. It wasn't the fact that Rose was crying, that didn't matter to him. It was the fact that he felt this weird twisting feeling in his stomach, a sort of resent. Guilt. Scorpius swore under his breath. What a stupid emotion.

"Nothing happened, okay?" he told her sternly, wiping a tear off Rose's cheek. "And I'm sorry, lets forget it." He continued, instantly feeling better as the guilt seemed to wash away with a simple apology.

Rose shrugged.

"I guess." Was all she said.

The walk back to the cottage was really awkward. Too awkward. Rose even half wished Scorpius would just insult her, just to break the silence. But he didn't. Maybe that was thing of the past, maybe he just wanted to hurt her now. Rose kicked a pebble hard and it hit against the back of Scorpius' leg, he swivelled round and made a strange pouting face.

"What was that for?" he asked blankly.

"Didn't mean to. Did it hurt?" Rose replied quietly.

Scorpius nodded slowly.

"Good." muttered Rose.

Scorpius turned around again, kicking the same pebble that had just pelted his leg across the field that separated the woods from the cottage.

"I really am sorry." He whispered.

Rose bit down hard on her lip to stop herself from saying anything. There was nothing to say anyway, then she wasn't sure what came over her, she grinned then jogged up next to Scorpius.

"Race you to the broom shed!" she yelled, running in the direction of the broom shed, hearing quick footsteps behind her.

Turning her head she saw Scorpius gaining on her, smiling. The awkward silence was gone at least. Finally Rose reached the broom shed, her chest rising and falling quickly, Scorpius was soon by her side, panting through laughter.

"I really am sorry for being such a shit person to you." He said in a very breathy voice, he wrapped one arm round Rose's shoulder.

"I've been no better. What comes around goes around, right?" Rose smiled. She still wasn't sure if she trusted the boy to her side. Can you trust a Malfoy?

Just then there was a noise from inside the broom shed, like somebody standing on a twig. Then someone cursed under their breath.

Rose crept round and saw Lily peeking out from behind a box where Harry's old broom from school sat propped against the wall. She grinned.

"Hey Rose." She laughed.

Scorpius came round behind Rose and waved at Lily a little.

"The others went back," Lily told them "They got fed up waiting, we were all going to give you a big fright, we're going to play dares after food anyway"

Rose laughed, the others would go back for food. Lily would sit and worry about if it would make her fat or not.

"Well, I'll race you back! I'm in a running mood - if that makes sense," Rose declared, not worrying about her skirt blowing in the wind.

Lily grabbed at her dress.

"Only if Scorpius doesn't look at my bum," she giggled, fixing her dress. Scorpius rolled his eyes behind her.

Rose giggled too, she doubted Scorpius would miss a chance to ogle Lily. She was ten times more pretty and skinny than herself. It's why boys always went for Lily, she was just like Rose but prettier, skinnier and easier.

Lily took off her high heels and pretended to growl, looking at Scorpius, then at Rose she gave the signal to run. Then the two girls were running back towards the cottage laughing their heads off as they stumbled stupidly into each other. In the end Lily grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her into the tent next to the cottage where food had been laid on a table near to the back and people were helping themselves.

Lily and Rose collapsed in fits of laughter as they made their way to the table Hermione was sitting at in a very inelegant manner. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her daughter and niece as they flopped into seats at the table, gaining a few weird looks from the French people Hermione had been talking to.

"Hi, Aunt Hermione," hiccoughed Lily. Rose giggled.

"What are you like?" Hermione sighed, laughing slightly. "It's as if your drunk. Which you better not be, by the way , Rosie."

Rose snorted.

"Me? Drunk? Mum, that's like if Hugo passes his O.. It's hardly likely to happen, is it?"

Hermione shook her head and grinned.

"Go get some food then get out of here before you make me go insane," Hermione said, smiling as she sipped a glass of wine.

Rose eyed the glass.

"Hypocrite!" she snorted as her and Lily wandered over to the table that was stacked with food, still giggling.

When they got to the table Lily pulled Rose aside. She pointed at several bottles of what appeared to be fire whisky.

"For later," she mouthed. Rose nodded, unsure whether or not to be glad there was drink for them. Then Lily spotted her boyfriend, sitting by Hugo and the Zeller boy. She squealed his name and trotted over to him like a little puppy dog to it's master.

Rose rolled her eyes then turned back to the food, which Lily did not actually seem very interested in. Unlike Lily Rose liked to eat, she wasn't bothered about having the perfect body. Just perfect grades.

She helped herself to a ham sandwich and nibbled on the edges, feeling a little bit awkward standing on her own, she wasn't sure where Scorpius had went and she wasn't to ke-

"SHIT SCORPIUS!" Rose half screamed, Scorpius having just literally popped up by her side. He put his hand over his mouth and lead her away behind the tent.

"Didn't Lily tell you to meet us out here?" he hissed, it was getting quite dark outside, the sun setting behind the woods turning the sky a pleasant red.

"But Lily is in there?" Rose pointed at the tent, swallowing a last mouthful of sandwich.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and pointed at Lily who had somehow made it out of the tent and was passing the bottles of fire whisky out under a gap near where she had just exited the tent.

"We're playing dares. Over there-" he points to a group of people sitting in the shade of a tree not too far from the tent itself.

Rose examines the circle of people then shrugs, making her way towards them. She doesn't recognise a lot of them at first, in the glowing orange evening sun everyone looks the same except the gorgeous part-veela cousins that were sitting, babbling obnoxiously in French.

Then she spots Louis and sighs a sigh of relief, he gives Rose a sweet little wave then continues to talk to brunette girl sitting next to him. Rose had to admit, Louis was one of her favourite people. He was a very intelligent boy who had got straight Os on his O. and he was downright crazy when he wanted to be.

The girl sitting next to Louis looks confused, though. And not wanting to be there. Rose made her way towards the pair and said hi to them both. The girl gave her a funny look then replied hastily.

"Hi. Rose?" She says, her voice carrying a strong English accent.

Rose nods.

"Megan. My dad works with your uncle." She says quietly, she doesn't seem very sociable and she turns away.

Soon more people gather in the circle and it seems like everyone is ready. Drink is being passed round and Rose loses track of everything. Her head spins after bottle after bottle is passed round and people take long swigs, bottle after bottle being thrust as her as she took sips so as not to look stupid. Eventually Lily staggered forward and took control as normal. She didn't seem fully drunk. Just a little bit tipsy.

"Okay, so you know what to do. The bottle spins and then whoever it lands on spins it again and you have to do a dare together." she giggles, placing the bottle in the middle of the circle and spinning it hard. She squeals like a piggy as she runs back to her space; not wanting to miss her chance of getting a dare.

The bottle spins round the circle several times, Rose watches as pale lights reflect of the shiny fire whiskey bottle then eventually it begins to slow round the circle. Rose watches as the bottle slowly stops at Scorpius, who must of slipped in when the drink was being passed. He was sat at the opposite side of the circle.

"Sweet!" he slurs, he kicks the bottle a little and then spins it. It doesn't go far, he just stands there and watches as the bottle spins, then it stops at a pretty blonde French girl. She stands up and smiles.

"So I 'av to do a dare with thees boy?" she asks, flicking her hair back. "Vat kind of dare?"

Somebody then proceeds to yell kiss. Rose swallows hard as she watches Scorpius move closer to the girl and put his arm round her.

"Zat isn't a dare." the girl giggles.

"You bet it ain't." Scorpius mumbles.

Rose feels like something had just torn right through her as she watches on silently.

Hey everyone n_n

I know! It's been AGES** since I last updated. I'm really sorry, I've not even been busy. I'm just really lazy… *falls asleep on keyboard* I've been working on this for a very long time now, like a sentence at a time…**

**So anyhow I really, really must thank you for all the reviews. It means a lot. And I appreciate not getting flames . constructive criticism I can handle, but if I get really mean posts I'll probably just go sit in my favourite corner for a while and not update until I'm like 90 years old.**

**So anyhow, *hug* thank you for reading! Means a lot! **

**ALSO, last thing - I've seen a few reviews on what people want to see next, so please, leave a comment saying what you want to happen next and if I like your idea I'll put it in!**


End file.
